Tender passions
by forever alone in the darkness
Summary: kagome tells her that she's a lesbian and her mother is not taking it well. wen she finds out her daugter is in love wit sango. kagome is kicked out of the house and goes to stay with sango. Will their relastitionship last Slight lemon
1. Lossing sleep

"Come back here!" screamed her mother as they ran down the street after her daughter.

"No, mom!" ran Kagome from her mother. Kagome ran down the street and took off around a corner. She had to leave that house she could not deal with never being able to see Sango again. She continued to just run until she came to the end of town. She had been maybe running for about an hour now just to get to Sango, she had to tell her what happened.

Kagome was about 5' 4" with black long hair that went to about the middle of her back; she had a snake bite piercing. She ran all the way to Sango's house wearing a short mini trip skirt that was plaid, knee-high fishnets and combat boots. When she walked up to the door she wondered if she should go Sango's, but she really need to talk to her. She finally was able to work up the courage to ring the bell. Sango open's the door, she's wearing her hair up and it was draping over her left shoulder (Kagome could tell that it hadn't been combed out and had just been thrown up to keep it out of her eyes). She was wearing pajama bottom's with little pot leaves on it and a very low cut tank top.

"Kagome, what are you doing here baby?" Sango said as she stepped on to the porch to hug her lover. "Why are you crying?" was the first thing that she noticed.

"I…I told my mom about you and me." Kagome said between sobs as she set her head in the crook of Sango's neck. "She really didn't take it well."

"What happened?" Sango said after kissing the top of Kagome's hair.

"She told me that I'm such a fuck up and telling me that she doesn't want me to live in the house and…" Kagome broke into a harder cry as she held on to the only person that truly understood what she was going through

"Baby, where are you going to stay?" Sango said as she ran her fingers through Kagome's sweat covered hair.

"I was hoping I could stay her since your mom knows," she started to say after a few minutes to calm down. "I mean do you think she will let me stay. I'm really sorry Sango to have put all of this on you, but since you know what I'm going through. I…" She was unable now because of the soft lips of Sango's pressing into her lips, in a fierce but passionate kiss.

"Honey, I will go in and talk to her ok?" Sango said after a few seconds after breaking the kiss that she could see Cheered Kagome right up. "I will be right back." With that she got up and walked in to the house, but not before giving Kagome one more quick kiss.


	2. Tender Moments

Chapter 2

Tender moments

Sango walks out of the house after about 10 minuets inside talking to her mother.

"Kagome, my mom said that it's ok for you to stay with us." She said as she walk over to Kagome and put her hand on the side of her cheek. "She's going to call your mom letting her know that you're here with us. Anyway lets go inside."

They walked into the house hand in hand. Stepping in to the house from the brisk night air, Kagome had this smile that creeped across her face as she sniffed the air, She could smell the food that they had eaten that night. It smelt of rice and chicken, and you could smell the tea that they had drunk.

Sango kisses Kagome before she leading her upstairs and into her room.

"Are we keeping it PG in there Miroku?" As she knocked on the door to her room

"We are." Miroku said giggling softly.

"Well then you won't mind us coming in." Kagome said as she laughed. Sango pushed open the door to find Inuyasha and Miroku sprawled out on Songo's bed. Miroku was sitting on top of Inuyasha (with clothes) kissing each other.

"Not on my bed, I told you guys that take it some where else." Sango yelled playfully as she pushed Miroku off of the very well horny Inuyasha.

"Bitch I was having fun." Grumbled Inuyasha.

"Yeah, but I want to see Sango in that bed." Kagome said as she looked over at Sango who was blushing and had this shy little smile on her face.

Inuyasha got up and sat on the floor and Miroku sat on his lap. Kagome thought to herself 'Inuyasha with is cold heart actually showing affection' she chucked to herself.

"Baby you need to go call your mom and tell her you will be staying here, and that you're going to stop by tomorrow to get some of your shit ok?" Sango said as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Fine I will do you think that Kohaku will let me use his phone, because I really don't want to go down stairs." Kagome said as she stood near the door.

"Go ask him. He never really liked me so I you don't want me to ask him." Sango said.

"Ok I will be back." She says as she opens the door and walks out.

"Oh my god! What's going on that she's staying with you?" Miroku asked as he was grinding up on Inuyasha who was probably feeling it on his dick, because he was getting flushed and making all most inaudible moaning noises.

"Well she told her mom about me and her and that she was a lesbian, and her mother didn't take it to well.

"I need to use the bathroom ok?" Inuyasha said as he pushed Miroku off of him and like almost ran with sure enough Miroku right behind.

"Clean up this time." Sango yelled as she sat there thinking about all the time she will have with the one person that she loved. "She has everything I could ask for." Then the door opens and in steps a very white and sick looking Kagome.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Sango said as she jumped up from the bed to check Kagome.

"My mother killed herself." Kagome said as she blacks out and falls into Sango's arms.

Here's chapter 2 I really hope that u guys like this story because It just came to me in a dream no lies well anyway please rate thanx


End file.
